


Breath of Fire: Heart to Heart

by Aegis_Runestone



Category: Breath of Fire
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis_Runestone/pseuds/Aegis_Runestone
Summary: Six months have passed since the end of the Second Dragon War. Myria, the Goddess of Desire and Destruction has been eliminated and peace reigns throughout the world. Nina wonders how Ryu, her close friend who has united the Light and Dark Dragon Clans is doing when she receives a letter... For Project #BoFFebruary
Relationships: Nina (Breath of Fire)/Ryu (Breath of Fire)
Kudos: 3





	Breath of Fire: Heart to Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire, Ryu, Nina, Dragnier and other locations and characters. These belong to Capcom, and they have all rights. These are merely my interpretations. This story takes place after the events of Breath of Fire I ._

**Breath of Fire: Heart to Heart**

by

Aegis Runestone

Six months had passed since Myria was destroyed and the Second Dragon War had come to an end. Nina, princess of Wyndia, could see the world slowly healing from the destruction the war had brought. Already, Ryu, her best friend, had united the Light and Dark Dragons into one clan and had been given the title of “Dragon Warrior.”

She sighed and leaned against her bedroom window. _I wonder how he's doing...?_

“Princess Nina!” a voice called.

She blinked and opened the door to her room. She found herself face-to-face with one of the castle guards. “Pardon my intrusion, but a letter arrived for you.”

“A letter? From whom?”

“We have no idea. Our clerics checked it for curses and it is safe.” The guard smiled a little. “Of course, we expected so since it has the seal of the Dragon Clan.”

_The Dragon Clan?_ Nina's eyes widened and she felt herself smile. “Give it to me! ... Please,” she added, clearing her throat.

“Yes, your Highness.” The guard handed her a sealed scroll; the seal itself was in the shape of the Dragon's Tear. “Will there be anything else?”

“No, that's it!” Nina said eagerly. “You're dismissed. Thank you.”

The guard bowed and left. Nina closed the door and gazed at the letter. _Ryu?_ She broke the seal, unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Nina,_

_I hope this message finds you, I've got some awesome news! Dragnier has been rebuilt! It's a lot bigger than it was before and I want you to come see it. I've invited everyone else, too, but I especially want you to see it. It's been, what six months since I saw you? Time flies, just like you! On the twelfth day of this month, we're holding a festival_ _in the afternoon_ _to celebrate the union of the Dark and Light Dragons and Dragnier's restoration._

_I hope to see you there, no, I want to see you there!_

_Your closest friend,_

_Ryu_

Nina grinned. “Dragnier's rebuilt?!” she exclaimed. A smirk crossed her face. “'Awesome news,' huh? Ryu, you silly punk, I'd say it's better than 'awesome.'” Nina rubbed her chin. _The twelfth of this month...? That's tomorrow! I better go get ready!_ She looked back at the letter and she smiled again. _I wonder what type of festival it'll be?_

She rolled up the scroll and put on her nightstand before heading to her closet to pick out an outfit for the festival. Nina could always tell her father later; he would understand. _Now, then... what to wear? That Ryu!_ _H_ _e didn't even tell me what events_ _would take place at the festival_ _! Always the lovable_ _dork_ _._

-S-

“I see,” Nina's father said. “Well, I see no reason to object. I will handle your share of the castle affairs in your place.”

“Thank you,” she said; she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “I promise to be back before—”

“Oh, stay as long as you like!” He chuckled. “You're old enough to look after yourself. I'm not concerned. Do make sure to take your weapons and armor with you just in case.”

“Well, of course,” Nina agreed. She didn't think she would need them; after all, she would just fly to Dragnier. _But, father has a point. Just in case._ “But, armor isn't going to be appropriate for this festival.”

“I know, I know,” he said. He embraced her. “I think what you've chosen to wear looks perfect on you and for the occasion.”

Nina had chosen an outfit which was a little fancy, but not over the top—like a ballroom gown. Instead, she wore a blue blouse with gold buttons, a matching knee-length skirt, and pair of royal blue dancing boots. She assumed dancing would be one of the events at least, like when Camlon was rebuilt.

Around her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets, both had the symbol of Wyndia engraven on them. She wore some simple, ring-shaped earrings of silver and across her forehead, she wore her usual blue bandanna.

“Thank you, I'm glad you agree, father.” She beamed.

He smiled back. “I hope you have a wonderful time, my dear daughter.”

“I will.”

-S-

_The next day..._

Nina ran out of the castle and jumped into the air. She felt her body shift into the great bird form she gained at maturity. She flew south, bathed in the afternoon sun. Her now hawk-like eyes scanned the land below her.

Then, she flew close to the southern coast and saw Dragnier. Nina would not have recognized it if not for the music and flags atop the rooftops; the rooftops of many, many new houses and buildings. In the center of the town, Nina could make out the Shrine to the Dragon God. _That's not the village I remember visiting months ago! It's a huge town now, almost bigger than Camlon!_

She landed outside Dragnier and hid behind one of the town walls and changed into her festive outfit. Nina could hear the cheers, laughter, and singing of the people within. Even from outside the walls, she could smell the delicious fragrance of food being cooked. She recognized a particular fish aroma, of which was Ryu's favorite. _I hope I'm not late._ She thought, as she slipped on her remaining boot.

Nina turned a corner and walked past the town walls and into Dragnier. The place was packed with people of various clans dancing, talking, and making merry in general. She noticed no one was eating yet, however.

“Hey, Nina!”

Nina turned and saw Karn, Bo, Gobi, Ox, and Mogu—her old traveling companions and all of different clans. Their bright faces brought a smile to her face. “Ah! Everyone!” she exclaimed. She ran up to them and gave each a hug. “How are you? It's been so long!”

“Indeed it has,” Bo agreed. “It's good to see you again, Nina. And you're looking rather nice.”

Nina laughed. “Well, I didn't think my usual outfit and armor would be appropriate to wear at a festival.” She gazed around. “The homes and buildings are so tall now... it's so... different.”

“Ryu really did a number on this place,” Karn said. He winked at her. “He wanted Dragnier to be a grand town, but not a city.”

“Well, it's only reasonable not only from a financial standpoint, but a population one,” Gobi interjected. “The two Dragon Clans united under Ryu's leadership—the old Dragnier wouldn't be able to hold everyone.”

“And it's already crowded as it is!” Mogu added.

Nina grinned. Hearing her old friends again just warmed her heart. “Ox...? How's your child if you don't mind me asking?”

“Our little kid is doing just fine,” Ox said proudly. “The missus is watching over him; she insisted I come here for the celebration.” There was some reluctance in his voice.

_That's Ox for you. Always the father._ Nina smiled. She paused. “Wait, where's Deis?”

Gobi bit his lip. “Um...” he pointed to a table where several drinks were laid out. Various people had gathered around to watch the spectacle of a drunken Sorceress.

“Ya hahaha!” Nina heard Deis roar. “Now, _this_ is the good stuff!” The people gathered stared at her with expressions of mixed fear and astonishment.

Nina sighed. “Well... I should have expected that.”

“It's probably not a good time to talk to her, Nina—” Ox started.

“Well, well, well! If it isn't our favorite Princess of the Wing Clan!” Deis shouted. Nina felt curious and surprised eyes on her. Deis slithered over to Nina, holding a glass of wine in her hand. “My, my, my. You look lovely, Nina and perfect for the occasion! Heh. I was half expecting you to be garbed in a large, puffy dress.”

Nina placed her hands on her hips, occasionally shooting warning glances at the men grinning at her. “You just _had_ to draw everyone's attention to me, Deis.”

“Eh?” Deis peered around. “Whoops. Sorry about that. I can just use some of my magic to—”

“Nevermind,” Nina said with a sigh. She smiled. “Even so, I'm still glad to see you.” She folded her arms. “You snake,” she teased.

“Tone it down, little birdie,” Deis responded. She chuckled and placed a gentle hand on Nina's shoulder. “I'm glad to see you, too, darling. Though...” She shot a glance at the largest building to the north of town which sat on a raised dais with stairs leading up to the entrance. “Of us all, there's only one person he's most eager to see again.”

Nina's face warmed. “Yes, I bet he is.”

“Don't worry, I won't interrupt any of your merry-making with Ryu. Nor would the rest of us,” Deis said with a chuckle.

Nina felt herself blush. “D-Deis! Do-don't say things like that!”

She laughed heartily. “Oh, you know what I mean! He's the one you want to see the most after all,” Deis said.

“We're just... close friends!” Nina said.

There was a chorus of “uh huhs...” from the group. Karn smirked. “Next you'll be telling us you'll be growing a third wing,” he said.

“Oh, shut up!” Nina huffed. She didn't want to admit it, but Ryu was also the one person she was looking forward to seeing the most. “You're ruining the welcoming mood, you guys!”

Friendly laughter broke out among her six companions. “We're only teasing you, Nina,” Mogu said. He approached her. “It's all right. We understand.”

“Don't you worry, we've got your back,” Gobi said, giving her a thumbs up.

“Exactly, just enjoy yourself. I apologize for any offense we made,” Bo said.

Nina sighed, her face cooled down. “Well, fine... it's okay,” she said, looking at each with a smile. “Anyway, speaking of him, where is Ryu?”

“He's probably busy making the final preparations for his speech,” Ox said.

_Speech?!_ Nina thought with surprise. She knew Ryu as a friend, a fisherman, a warrior, and a man who loved adventure. But a speaker for a crowd this large?

Bo rubbed his chin. “It's supposed to be short. I—”

“Don't worry about it, Nina,” said a confident, uplifting voice. Nina spun and saw a handsome man with long blue hair and shining blue eyes to match. Her eyes glanced briefly at the dragon mark on his forehead before returning to his friendly face holding a wide grin. “I'm glad you made it!”

“Ryu!” Nina exclaimed. She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. He returned the embrace with his own strong arms. “There you are!” She let go. “I'm sorry I'm late.”

“Oh, you're not late, Nina!” Ryu said. “You're right on time! My speech is actually when the festival starts! And after, of course, when the fun starts!” He added with a laugh.

Nina gently punched him in the shoulder. “Dork,” she said with a smirk. “You didn't even say what the festivities were going to be!” Her eyes trailed to his attire; it was cleaner and nicer than usual. His white shirt and kilt almost shined like armor and his once-worn, and now-full crimson cape looked almost regal. “Hey, your... outfit....”

“Something wrong with it, Nina?” Ryu asked. He scratched his head.

“Oh no, it's very nice,” she said, her face warmed again. “I'm just used to your usual adventurer's attire.”

“True! The Chief felt I needed something more 'official' since I became the leader of the Dragon Clans or Clan, rather.” Ryu looked at her. “And I'm not used to seeing you in that cute outfit,” he said. Nina could see a little red in his cheeks. “I like it! Not too fancy, not too casual. You look awesome!”

Now, Nina knew she was blushing. “Thank you, Ryu,” she said. She looked back at him. “And you also look great in your new outfit. Though, you're still a punk.”

“Your favorite punk, though, right?” Ryu said with a grin.

Nina rolled her eyes and side-glanced to see the expressions of the others. They weren't even trying to hide their knowing grins.

“Anyway, I got a few minutes, why don't the eight of us have a little chat?” Ryu suggested.

Everyone chimed in agreement and took a moment to catch each other up on their lives in the past six months since they had all last seen each other.

-S-

“And so, we all come together, not only us of the Dragon who have united under one flag, but our friends from the Wing Clan, the Forest Clan, the Manillo Tribe, and all others who have gathered together to celebrate a new era! A new era of peace under our clan's watchful eye!”

Nina listened to Ryu's speech with great interest. “I never knew he could speak like this,” she whispered to Karn.

“He's probably been practicing for days,” Karn said. “I mean, he's still reading from the parchment held up on the stand there.”

Nina couldn't deny that. Throughout the speech, Ryu kept occasionally glancing down at the stand in front of him as he spoke. Yet she could hear his voice full of energy and she saw the proud luster in his eyes.

_He really looks like a leader of a clan... almost like a prince,_ she thought, smiling.

“... and with all that said, let us begin the celebration!” Ryu finished. The crowd cheered and all broke into roaring applause. Nina joined in by clapping her hands loudly.

The festival began and people congregated to various parts of the city for a variety of activities. Nina hadn't realized how much effort had been put into the celebration. There wasn't just dancing and food, but games, music, and even storytelling.

Dazzled by all the options, Nina barely noticed someone patting her on the shoulder. She turned and met Ryu's shining face. “Would you like to dance, mi'lady?” he asked with a not-so-subtle grin.

Nina smirked, and punched him gently in the other shoulder. “Not if you call me 'mi'lady' you punk,” she said. He chuckled; and there was a pause between them. Nina felt her face grow warm. “I'd love to dance with you, Ryu,” she said with a softer voice.

The music changed to a slow waltz. Nina allowed Ryu to place his hand on her waist and she took his other hand in hers. Together, the two began to dance to the pace of the music. Although, Nina had never formally danced with anyone, she had been taught by her father.

“Ryu... where did you learn to waltz?” Nina asked as Ryu guided her around the dancing area of Dragnier. “I never thought you would know how to dance.”

Ryu smiled. “Sara taught me.”

“Your sister?” Nina's eyes widened. “Oh wow...”

He grinned. “And I told her that it would the most worthless skill to have...” He looked into Nina's eyes. “And yet I don't regret it.”

Nina's heart jumped. She leveled her emotions and grinned. “Trying to be smooth, are we?” she said. “You know that type of talk doesn't work on me—Karn tried once, remember?”

“You're right, he did.” Ryu agreed, taking her for a slow spin. “And you, Nina, always being the feisty one gave him the boot.”

“Exactly,” she said. _But... you're different,_ she thought.

“So, are you going to give me the boot?” He asked, cocking his head.

Nina blushed and said nothing for a long time. Then, after round across the dancing area, she said, “no, I won't.” Her heart could not stop pounding.

_Just tell him..._ it said.

_I... I... can't. Not yet!_ Nina refused.

_Just tell him..._ it repeated.

“I'm glad to hear that,” Ryu said. He continued to lead her along. Perhaps it was her imagination, but it felt like he was holding Nina a little closer than the other couples.

_Change the subject... change the subject...!_ “Sara taught you well,” she said.

“And who taught you?” Ryu asked.

“My father,” Nina answered. “He wanted his daughter to be a 'prim, and proper princess.' And look how I turned out!”

Ryu chuckled softly. “I like that! It's like we never wanted the roles we were given, and yet here we are.” He paused, his expression embarrassed. “Well, I... I wasn't born into royalty, so maybe not so much for me.” He chuckled nervously.

_Does he feel the same way?_ Nina wondered.

_Just tell him..._ her heart repeated.

_Wait... I want to know more about what happened during all this time, I'll tell him after... maybe._

“Ryu, how did you become leader of both of the clans?” she asked, making another gentle turn on the dancing area with him.

“Well, since I defeated Zog and Jade—well, since _we_ did,” he added. “the Dark Dragon Clan, after I came home, recognized me for my strength and asked me to be their new emperor.”

Nina's eyes shot open. “Really?”

“Yeah. Well, I didn't want an empire or to be an emperor, so I told them the basic drill of the Light Dragon Clan,” Ryu explained. “But they didn't want to seal their powers. Many of them saw how I had used mine to bring about peace and wanted the same thing. And the Light Dragons, they had also seen how I used my powers to restore peace and many of them wanted to unseal their powers. I didn't know what to do.”

“What happened then?” Nina asked, her eyes locked to his.

“Fortunately, Ladon stepped in and gave me a little hand and suggested that the powers of the Light Dragon Clan could be unsealed and the Dark Dragon Clan could keep theirs under one condition: to watch over the clans and protect them. The agreement was unanimous. And because it was, I said that the two clans ought to become one so we could focus on using our powers for protecting the world.”

“And then...?”

“Ladon and the clans agreed to the idea, and the Dragon God asked them to pick a leader. Again, the choice was unanimous: me.” Ryu sighed, if his hands were free, Nina was sure he would have scratched his head. “Many members of both sides of the clan referred back to the legend of the Dragon Warrior during the First Dragon War. The one who originally sealed away Myria. And they all said I deserved that title because I, or we, rather, did not seal Myria, but destroyed her completely. I... really had no choice but to accept. It was really awkward, and yet so very awesome at the same time.”

She giggled. “You silly dork. Tell me more!”

“Not if you call me a 'dork,' Nina.” He grinned.

“Oh, turning my own words on me, eh?” Nina teased. She shared a happy smile with him. “But seriously, how... did you come into this role? It's almost like you're a natural born leader now.”

Ryu snorted and smiled. “Oh no... I mean, the last six months I have learned a lot about being a leader from the Chief and a little from Ladon himself, but... I dunno, I feel like I've got years to go.” He gazed at her. “Yet, so far, so good.”

“I think you're doing wonderfully as the leader of the Dragon Clan, Ryu,” Nina said. “And I mean that.”

His hold tightened and so did hers.

_Tell him how you feel..._ her heart spoke.

_I..._

“Nina...?”

She blinked. “Y-yes? What is it, Ryu?”

“Are you okay? You were staring off into space there,” he said. “Is there something on your mind? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but... I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you even if we're clans apart.”

Nina's heart almost burst. “Ryu...” Her eyes became wet. “You... you... stupid... punk!” She said. “And... I'll always be here for you, too. Always.” She paused, and then pulled Ryu in for a tight kiss, completely halting their waltz.

She held it as long as she could—as long as she felt Ryu wanted to hold the kiss. After what seemed like an hour, they finally released.

“I love you, Ryu,” Nina said.

He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. “And I love you, Nina.”

Her eyes broke into happy tears and she held him tightly. Then, she froze. “Wait, aren't we in the middle of a...?”

“Heh. Heh. Look around you,” Ryu extended his left arm out; Nina's eyes followed it.

He, unbeknownst to her, taken her a private spot in Dragnier—probably during the whole time he was telling her about how he united the Light and Dark Dragon Clans.

“Oh...” Nina smiled. “You sneaky dragon boy!” She jumped in the air and let him catch her. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. “I knew it...! Why else would you sneak me off here if you weren't planning a kiss?”

“Well, yeah, I was,” Ryu admitted. “But you struck first!” He laughed. Nina rolled her eyes and then turned them to his.

Ryu stroked her cheek. “I don't care,” Nina said. “I don't care that we're from different clans. I want to be with you... forever.”

He embraced her tightly and kissed her head. “And I promise I'll give you that dream.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
